percy jackson chaos fanfiction
by bray1
Summary: percy Jackson was betrayed by the person he loved the most and his father so he decided to run away then chaos find him and makes him the first commander of his army but what happens when he is forced to help the gods
1. betrayal

**hey this is my first story so please be patience (im not good with grammar)**

I cant beleive they did this to me. After i saved them time after time again and they just tossed me away like i was the worst part about it was the person i love cheated on me.

_ FLASH BACK_

I had just came back from the hardest quest to get permission from athena. To marrie her daughter Annabeth chase. As i walk up to chiron to tell him i had returned from my quest. Once i ask him where annabeth was he just looked hurt but i ignored that but he told me to check the athena cabin. As i walk up to the athena cabin i knocked on the door where Malcolm answered it. i ask if annabeth was therehe said no and told me to check the beach. so as i walk up to the beach i saw my half brother Andrew with some blonde on top of him probaly some slut from the aphrodite cabin as i turn and walked away i heard annabeth voice "andrew i love you so much even more then i loved percy"

" i know that why dont you just go ahead and dumo that idiot brother of mine" "i will do it once he returns" she replyed "no need to annabethi saw it all how could you i went on this immpossible quest to get permission to marrie i was gonna propose tonight" the waves started to slash agansist the shore violently theground started to shake "percy let me explain.." i cut her off " theres nothing to explained you cheated on me with my brother" i ran up to Andrew and started to punch him in the jaw he swong pack but i dodge it i started to wail on him untill chiron tore me off of him then as i walk to my cabin with tears in my eyes nico saw me and ask whats wrong i told him all about what just happen he said " that bastard i cant beleive he did that and annabeth it was unlike her to do break your heart after all yall been through together"

" i know nico" i said after tht dday i stayed in my cabin for 3 days when i decided to come out i heard cheering i decide to check it out but what i saw was poseidon say "Andrew you are my favorite son in the world unlike percy" just the the ground started to shake at my anger everyone stared at me as i started to yell"This is how yall repay me for saving you not once but 2 times but next time when yall need a hero to save you asses again dont come crying to me" i started to head to my cabin to pack all the things i need and headed off to gods no where i have no idea where to go i knew i would be surrounded by monsters every corner i turn but i really didnt care i had no reason to stay in that camp i had nothing to do with them no more i was done with it all  
  
END OF FLASH BACK

so here i was walking down the street of new york pass the empire state building pass my moms home and definatly pass camp half blood so it was then i relise i was all alone in the world i had no one to live for no one even cared if i had dissapered so i decided to head in the woods as it became late i made camp beside a tree right before i drifted off i saw a black vortex appear right before me a man about 6'2 step out i pulled out my riptide alram"relax percy jackson i mean you know harm" he said "how do you know my name and you are you?"i asked "i am chaos creater of the universe" he replied i bowed instanly to him "rise young demigod i am here to offer you a new life" he said "what do you mean a new life" i asked " i want you to be my commander in my army" i stood there stunned "well do you accept" y yes i do my l lord"


	2. the meeting

**thank you lord revan flame for reviewing he/she said please god please put paragraphs in (I think I've gone blind) my response I did have paragraphs in when I wrote it but when it publish they just vanished idk what happen and please guys tell me if it sucks be blunt for all I care remember its my first story so it wont be the best note i do not own or ever will own percy jackson**

* * *

As we got to the palace lord chaos escorted me to the cafeteria. There was talking and laughing it all died down has chaos and I walk in. there was a big table with 3 people in cloaked cloths they all stood up and bowed at lord chaos. "guys how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to bow every time I show up" chaos said just as we sat down the guy beside me said "we are sorry milord" as chaos just rolled his eyes and cleared his throat and started to shout "guys this is alpha he will be the commander of this army yall will show respect and treat him as if he was one of yall please alpha stand up and introduce yourself."

" hey guys im alpha." I said then a girl stood up at the table I was in and said "hi I'm vortex the second commander of the army nice to see we finally have a first in command" then a guy stood up "hey im night stalker  
im your first lieutenant of this army." another guy stood up and said "hi im Kevin im the second lieutenant." "nice to meet yall." "well now that's taken care of its time for me to give you some more power." chaos said "wait power what do you mean." I asked "your my first commander you must have a little of my powers to fulfill what I have in store for you." just then black smoke came out of him and hit me in the chest I felt all more powerful just then I blacked out. A week later I awoke up just to see chaos standing over me "ahhhh I was just beginning to wonder when you will wake up." chaos said "w what happen." i asked "you passed out after I gave your powers. well rest up cause once you rested and back to your full strength we will be training you to learn to control your powers." after a few more hours vortex showed me around she showed me the free time room the arena my bedroom which is wonderful it has an amazing view of the galaxy.

After the room she showed me the arena aka training room there i saw chaos standing there waving at me to come over as he told everyone to get out cause they might die cause i didn't know how to properly use my powers yet. " As you know alpha i gave you powers but what you didn't know is that you have all the powers of ever single god on earth I will teach you how to control each and every one it will take a few years to grasp the controls then it will take a few more years to perfect these powers"

a half of millennium later I was a mission to help end a revolutionary war against the zephyr planet. then I heard chaos voice in my head "alpha i need you and vortex in my office after the war its of at most importance"  "yes my lord I will after i kill this pathetic excuse for a emperor" "ahh emperor Camille you reign has ended" I said "what makes you think that alpha" he said with a evil chuckle "cause im here to kill your ass" I said " you can not kill a god I am immortal your weapons have no effect on me" he said "you want to test your theory" I lunge at him he tried to block it but failed I slash through is arm as he stumbled back and said "h how is that even possible I am a god" you are no god you are a parasite that chaos has let lived to long now I will end what you started!" I said right before I slashed his other armed and mutter "Luke I am your father"(**a/n i know I took that off star wars**) as I chuckle to my self then sliced his legs off with one slash as he screamed out in pained then I slash his head off and roared "**this war is over the leader of the revolution will be the new emperor if he starts acting like Camille i will personally kill him and his army and appoint a new emperor now soldiers finish this battle and head home vortex you come with me chaos need** **us"** vortex walk up to me and grabbed ahold of my shoulder then I teleported to chaos office "ahh back so soon I suspect that Camille is dead" he asked "yes milord he is dealt with for good"

"now guys I know your not going to be happy with me especially you alpha but before i tell you the new you must accept the quest first" he said "i accept" vortex said "as do I" I said "ok please don't kill but the Olympians need our help in a war they cannot win with out our help Gaea is rising with the titans and the giants they need our help.." i interrupted him "NO IM NOT SAVING THERE ASSES AGAIN AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO ME THEY TURNED THERE BACKS AGAINST ME THEY ADMIRE MY HALF BROTHER MORE AFTER I SAVED THERE ASSES NOT ONCE BUT TWICE I TURNED DOWN IMMORTALITY FOR MY GIRLFRIEND SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER BUT SHE WENT AND CHEATED ON ME..." vortex interrupted me "honey calm down im not to happy with it either but we already accepted it" as she placed a hand on my should i felt relax but still angry(we started dating 400 years ago)"ill tell the soldiers" I scowled at chaos he flinched "wait" he called out "we have to talk to the Olympians first" "fine" I huffed as I walk into the portal he created as we reached Olympus throne room "WHO ARE YOU"ZEUS DEMANDED

"**IF I WAS YOU I WOULD SHOW A LITTLE MORE RESPECT TO CHAOS OR YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY THE PRICE" **i roared he shot his master bolt right at me I absorb the power and sent it strait back at him "now now alpha please be calm as you already know I am chaos the creator of the all" he said calmly "wait the chaos" Athena said with a little fear in her voice "yes Athena I am the chaos I have an offer for all of you" he said "what type of offer" Zeus asked I want to send my fellow soldier to aid you in the war these 2 are my commanders please introduce yourself" he said I am vortex second in command of chaos army" vortex said I am alpha first in command the second most powerful being in the world and vortex's boyfriends" I said "alpha and vortex I think I here your lieutenants coming" he said right on cue they stepped out laughing "well I don't know if I want them to help us they don't seem to responsible enough to help" Ares said **"YOU DARE INSULT LIEUTENANTS THEY CAN EVEN TAKE ON YOU ARES I DEMMANDED YOU SHOW THEM MORE RESPECT" **I roared Ares shrunk back in his throne as my step brother step up and said

"we don't need your help" "fine if you don't need our help ill like to see you take on the titans and the giants and Gaea I turned away ready to step in the portal just as chaos said "alpha you will not turn away from them after you accepted it as you see olypians you do not wanna anger him or vortex they both hold grudges now ill give them choice to reveal their identity" vortex step forward and said "hey im zoe nightshade" then flipped off her hood(**oh I forgot to mention they have hoods that cover their faces) **they all gasped then artemis said "I thought you was dead" I was dead then chaos came to give me a second life" vortex said "well I see you have broken the oath as a hunter and fell for a guy" artemis said with disgust in her voice "oh so yall are dating I wondered when yall would start dating cause we all saw yall sleeping in the same bed together 300 years ago" Kevin teased "we was on the floor not bed we was looking at the stars and talking if you must know no back to the matter at hand these pathetic gods need our help and we will give it to them" I said "HOW DARE YOU CALL US PATHETIC WHEN YOU WILL NOT SHOW US YOUR FACE" Athena yelled "I don't show my face for a reason Athena" I said "how are we suppose to trust your commander when he wont show us his face" yelled annabeth "**CAUSE I SAID SO" **yelled chaos " milord ill be at the camp I cant be in the presence of these pathetic gods" I said


	3. the duel

**Hey guys im hoping yall are enjoying the story. please read and review.**

** chaos pov**

"As yall all know by now my commander alpha as a grudge against you all even the half bloods down there. But be warned gods you anger him he can take you all on at once without a scratch on him he even beat me in a spar. His power surpasses mine he can and will help you fight in this war. But he will not be doing most of the fighting for you if I must repeat my self do not anger any of them alpha has a short temper vortex is harder to anger but only vortex can calm him and same goes with vortex only alpha can calm her down" I said "but how can he beat you in a duel and still be the second most powerful being in the world" Athena asked

"well he's just modest as every great hero is he doesn't have a big ego like Andrew" I said "What I don't have a big ego your the one with the big ego I can take you with one hand tied behind my back" Andrew said I chuckled "you really think you can I can send one of my trainees here to beat your weak ass" I said "ha let them try.." interrupted by Zeus "Andrew shut up we are deeply sorry for his actions" Zeus apologies "its fine but if he keeps going on this path he will die but that includes my business I got an army to send out"i said "thank you for your help lord chaos" Zeus said "oh and before I leave try not to anger them" I said  
** alpha** **pov  
**As I teleported away to my to my luck there was a battle. I ran toward full speed started hacking the monster like it was butter after 30 second all monsters was killed while all the campers stared at me with shock "Do I have food in my teeth?" I asked just then all the Olympians and the immortal councils appeared in front of us "ahhh I see you have already met alpha the commander of chaos army." Zeus said "ha it took you 30 seconds to finish all these monsters off it would have taken me 1 second to do it" Andrew said I chuckled evilly "you think you can do better" I said "I don't think I know I can" he said so just then I raised all the monster I killed and made them attack him while all the campers watched in horror and Andrew was just shocked it took him 30 minutes to kill them all I laugh at his pathetic attempt to beat my record "ha it took you 30 minutes to kill one thousands while it took me 30 seconds to kill one thousand monsters" I said

"I was taking it easy on them" Andrew said "surrrre you did now demigods and gods as yall know I am alpha first commander in chaos army second most powerful being in the universe my army is on the way if you show respect to them they will respect you if you don't show respect to my army they wont show respect to yall at all. do I make my self clear demigod and gods." I said they all nodded "now I would like to meet with the councils member in the big house" I said as I was teleporting away once they all got there annabeth was the first to speak

"Why did you want to meet with us?" she asked "i thought you daughters of Athena is suppose to be smart it about the war how much do yall know about it" i asked "we are smart all we know is the titans are rising and seeking revenge again and we can't find Percy" I flinched "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO SPEAK THAT NAME AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO M HIM" I yelled she flinched "wait how do you know what happen to him do you know where he his if so please tell us" she pleaded "no he will reveal himself if he wants to I will not force it" I said just then Poseidon appeared guessing someone prayed to him about me "I demand you tell me where my son is" Poseidon said "**I WILL NOT TELL YOU SHIT YOU BETRAYED HIM AFTER ALL HES DONE FOR YOU SO IF I WAS YOU I WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP POSEIDON BEFORE I KILL YOU" **I ROARED

"just please tell me where is he "Poseidon said "fine Ill tell you where he is"i said a glint of hope appeared on his face "he is in the universe that's all imam tell you"i said his hope was replaced anger "fine ill just talk to chaos..."interrupted by me "chaos will not tell you where he is" I said "how do you know I want" chaos said "m milord when did you get here" i said "just before you said I wouldn't do something and I might just do it" he said "please milord don't do it" I said with anger in my voice "fine since you said please oh and the army is here oh and Poseidon what have I told you about angering him your lucky I was here before his full anger came oh and alpha your lieutenants and commander will be here shortly" he said

"yes milord" he turned to leave "right once my commander and lieutenants get here I will train your demigods" I said "why do the demigods need training from you I am the one that trains them" Andrew said "no wonder they was getting creamed earlier now its been settle me and my lieutenants and commander will train them to be good soldiers now ill be goin to train them this instance" I turn to walk out of the room just as vortex night stalker and Kevin appeared "ALRIGHT EVERY SINGLE DEMIGOD IS TO REPORT TO THE ARENA WITHIN 1 MINUTES IF YOU DO NOT GET THERE WITHING THE 10 MINUTES I GAVE YOU. YOU WILL HAVE TO DUEL ME GO NOW!" I YELLED "so do yall think I should do a terrifying entrance or the normal way"i asked "the normal way sweetie" vortex said "the terrifying way" night stalker and Kevin said "sorry 2 against 1 I have to do it honey" I said in my sweet voice "fine I think it'll be funny anyways" she said as we went to the entrance of the arena "heres my que stand back please" I said

As I appeared with smoke coming out with flames behind me the sky thundering and the ground started to shake I said in my fearful voice "i am the thing you fear most I am in everyone's nightmares I am your demise" they all looked at me with horror in their eyes I started to laugh "calm down guys it was just a idiotic joke that alpha decided to play with yall but it was pretty funny" vortex said "OK 10 MINUTE MARK IS UP" just as I said that little girl no older then 8 walk up vortex whisper "alpha don't you dare" vortex warned me "quite vortex"i snapped she closed her mouth "now little girl did you not hear me when i told everyone to be here in 10 minutes" i said she nodded nervously "alpha im warning you" vortex said "be quite vortex" i snapped at her

"now since your probably no older then eight and probably never used a weapon before i will not make you duel me now sweety what weapon and whos your godly father" i said sweetly "i i don't have a w weapon yet m mister and my father is p Poseidon" i growled at that name makin her flinch "ok you will be training with me for now own vortex assign them team to train" i said "thank you alpha for not punishing her and ill get you back for commanding me like that honey" she scowled "alright now ill give you a bow and arrow and a dagger and a sword to see which one suites you are you ready" she nodded eagerly just as i was about to head off with her Andrew came up and said "what in the name of hades do you think your doin with my sister" "training her" i said in a duh tone "you will not be training her you don't even now how to use the powers of Poseidon"he said i laughed "iev been using the powers of Poseidon before you even came into this camp and she is my sister to so if i was you id shut up before you get hurt" i warned "is that a threat" he asked "no that's a promise" i said back "fine i challenge you to a duel" he said "to the death" i asked he nodded i looked back at the little girl she had fear in her eyes "when do you wanna do it" i asked "here and now" he said "fine" i said "**THERE IS TO BE A DUEL JUST OUT SIDE OF THE ARENA NOW SO IF YOU WANNA SEE YOU CAN STOP TRINING AND WATCH" **I ROARED I uncapped riptide which glows black now

he pulled out a fake rip off of my riptide and charges at me I easily dodge his attacks while hes giving it all I laughed evilly "now its my turn" I said I quickly stab at his legs before he could dodge I sliced one off he howled in pain then I sliced his other leg off while annabeth is screaming "SOMEONE STOP HIM PLEASE POSEIDON HELP YOUR SON" she pleaded just then a flash all Olympians came to help stop me they knew they couldn't do anything to stop me they knew I was stronger then chaos himself "hey who says your stronger then me" he said in my mind "you did milord"i said "oh continue on doing what ever your doing" he said "ok milord" as I chop off his left arm he howled out in pain yet again I saw annabeth in tears and Poseidon on the verge of tears next I sliced his other arm off **(a/n that's his signature killing move)**

he was crying while I was laughing evily I saw vortex run up to me and yelled "ALPHA STOP THAT CANT YOU SEE YOUR GETTING BLOOD ON THE GROUND IT GONNA BE A BITCH TO CLEAN" "DONT WORRY ILL CLEAN IT AFTER IM DONE AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS GODS WHEN YOU SLIGHTLY PISSED ME OFF THEN HAVE THE NERVE TO DUEL ME TO THE DEATH AND ANNABETH YOU REALLY DIDNT CARE ABOUT HIM YOU WAS CHEATING ON HIM WITH JASON FIRST M PERCY NOW ANDREW I DONT LIKE THE GUY BUT THAT WAS WRONG NOW YOULL HAVE TO WATCH HIM DIE" I said she burst into tears as I sliced his head off now hes dead "ALPHA WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY ONLY SON" Poseidon said "hes not your only son Poseidon" I said "but percy wont reveal himself." Poseidon said "fine but once he reveals himself don't except his forgiveness" i said he nodded I too off my hood.

**And that concludes chapter 3 im sorry I left you on that cliffhanger NOT! **


	4. the training

**WOW guys thank you so much for the reviews theres one guest review so yall cant see it but thank you lone huntress he/she said I finished all 3 chapters and I give you my congratulations and please continue the story soooon. im going to check it every week:) percy(alpha) unstoppable! and like zow(vortex)a lot! do yall like the way im spacing the paragraphs if not let me know please as always r&r**

They all gasped annabeth was the first to speak "percy why didn't you tell me..." interrupted by me "ahhh shut the fuck up annabeth it isn't like you cared about me or anybody else but yourself" I scowled "Percy my son where have you been I was worried sick about you" Poseidon said "cut the crap Poseidon we all know you don't care about anyone but yourself" I said with anger in my voice "alpha calm down" vortex pleaded "No I will not calm down they all act like they cared about me" I yelled "please alpha calm down please I don't want you to be angry over those pathetic people all you need to know is that I love you I care for you and ill never betray you ever please calm down alpha" vortex pleaded "Fine alright but if any of yall dare to try to get to know me again I will kill you with out hesitation yall understand me" I said coldly they all nodded with fear "now little girl whats your name" I said sweetly "m my name is b Brenda"she said with fear in her eyes "well hello Brenda you don't have to be afraid of me I wont hurt you if its alright would you still want me to train with ya" I said she nodded "ok first off you have to choose your weapon that most suites you now which one would you like to try first" I asked "t the sword" I handed her the sword she pick it up I showed her how to hold it

she held it like a pro I think all Poseidon's children are good with swords (well except Andrew) "now swing at me and fight me with all you might" I said firmly "b but what it I cut you are something" she asked innocently "well if you do that I can show you how to heal yourself with water ok now go" I said she swung at me with hesitation "don't hesitate if you hesitate the monsters wont hesitate to kill you" she nodded I can still see that she is still nervous she swung at me with full force cut open my hand "im so so so sorry I didn't mean to..."interrupted by me "its fine I gave you permission and you have a powerful swing on you little girl" I said with a smile she smiled back "so how is she" vortex came up to ask me "she has a good swing she cut my hand imam show her how to heal up when shes injured" I replied "well little girl just be careful and if he hurts you tell me ill handle him" she said with a little laugh "alright I w will" as she turned to leave she said "oh and alpha I need to talk with you and chaos later it important" "ok" I said

"so are ya ready to learn how to heal yourself" i ask she shook her eagerly "alright imam have to cut you if that's alright" she hesitantl put her hand out in front of her I nodded and slice her hand she yelp in pain I got some water and told her "to heal yourself you have to will the water to heal you" she tried it and it work she was surprised "alpha can I ask you a question" she ask "you just did but you can ask me another one" I said "why do you hate our father" she asked "first hes not my father second he betrayed me 500 years ago" I said "ok another question can I join chaos army with you and vortex" she asked "well I can try to talk to chaos to let you but no promises but why would you wanna join the army you would have to do stuff they wouldn't let you do here you would have to be merciless you have to kill people a lot of people but I can talk to hi m if that is what you want" I said she squealed "thank you thank you you the best big brother ever and I know that I would have to do that stuff" she said happy "well I think that's enough I have to meet vortex and chaos see you later kid"i said

**im sorry for the small chapter but Im having a writers block.**


	5. the battle

**hey guys thank for the review rider-84 Great chapter. I would suggest that when Alpha talks to Chaos that he asks him if his sister can join the army. Chaos would recommend that Alpha and Vortex give her the option of having them adopt her as their daughter. Keep up the good work. thank you and I've been meaning to put some stuff like that in so on that note r&r please don't be afraid to put your opinion good or bad  
oh forgot one more review  
Kaeyoh: ****Please, Update More, If not i will hunt you down, and tie you to your chair and make you update it. Do it now, and no harm done :D well you don't have to hunt me down nor force me to update it cause I plan on updating alot**

* * *

**vortex pov  
**I was pacing back and forth waiting for alpha and chaos to get here I saw alpha come up and with a huge grin on his face it strange seeing that type of smile on him with out me talking to him at all "hey vortex I got some good news Brenda wants to join the army but I got to ask chaos first" he said excitedly "please tell me you didn't convince her to join the army" I ask "a-hem I there something wrong with the way I run my army" a voice behind me ask I jump startled i kneeled "n-no milord there isnt" i stutter he just laughed "you dont have to kneel or call me milord for peeksakes alpha is more powerful then me and you are close behind him so please treat me like everyone else vortex but whats this i hear alpha you want to bring you half sister in the army are you sure" chaos asked "im sure chaos" he said "well I must ask of yall one thing will you adopt Brenda as your child and treat her as your own" he asked "well im up for it but its up to Vortex"he said "well that is why I am here sort of but not about Brenda"i said nervously "what do you mean" he asked "well im sort of pregnant" I said "what how well I know how" he nudge chaos and chuckled "alpha this is not a joke this Is serious" I said "but this is great I mean I always wanted a kid of my own now i have you and the baby and if you say we can take her in Brenda"he said "we can take her in"i said "sweet ill tell benda to com in and chaos if you will can you give her your mark"he asked "sure alpha"  
**brendas pov**

As i was walking back to the camp i heard my brother alpha running up to me "hey alpha" i said "ok good news chaos said you can join the army but we need to ask you something but it has to be with vortex" he said "okay"i said i followed him to there cabin which was big "chaos i have her" he said why doesn't he call him lord chaos we always have to show our lord with respect "alpha why do you call lord chaos just chaos instead of lord chaos" i asked curios "well Brenda chaos ask me to treat him like an equal and so i must do as he told me to do" he said "so are you sure you want my mark" chaos asked "with my mark you shall not de unless in combat you will not grow once you finish growng you will not age you will have no fear you will become a soldier of my army" i nodded "ok repeat after me I BRENDA DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON HERBY PLEDGE" i repeated it "MY HEART SOUL BODY AND MIND TO THE ARMY OF CHAOS I WILL ALWAYS HELP A FELLOW SOLDIER I CAN" i repeated it

"you are now part of the army alpha will give you a position in the army and now i must ask you Brenda do you want alpha and vortex to adopt you and become their daughter" he asked "wait yall are willing to adopt me but i don't want to be a burden to yall" i said nervously "non since we have already talked it over and besides i will need all the practice i can get for when my baby comes in" vortex said with a friendly smile "wait all are having a child" i said excitedly "yes we are I just found out" alpha said just the all the sirens went off theres an attack

**ALPHAS POV  
**As I made my way to the hill I saw Gaea and her army "ahh young Perseus I see you join the army of my father" Gaea said "yes I did" I said with anger "join me and my army we can rule this planet together we can rule all the other planets to we can over throw chaos and rule the universe" she put out her hand I reach and grab it I heard gasp then I heard brendas voice "how dare you take her side I trusted you" I grabbed my sword and pulled gaea towards me and stabbed and whisper in a deadly low voice "i will never join you bitch" she stumbled back then sank into the earth as her army charged at us there was 50 hell hounds 20 drackons 10 hydra 1 giant 3 titans 3 furies this is gonna be fun "ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR FIRST BATTLE BRENDA" I yelled excitedly she shook her head and said "n no im not" she said nervously "GOOD ALL CHAOS ARMY INCLUDING BRENDA INCLUDING THE CAMPERS CHARGE" I yelled while running towards the 3 furies gonna get them out of the way first I slashed one in half the felt a scratch on my side I turned and sliced the other one head off I saw the other furie run away as I charge at her agrius jumped in front of me and slashed his sword at me I quickly dodge it and sliced off one of his legs then slice off his sword arm I laughed at the look on his face I wished I had a camera right now I stabbed his right in the heart which didn't kill him but injured him enough to where he couldn't teleport away

I wanted his pain to last as long as It could I didn't want him to rise fully healed in a few days I look to see what vortex was doing she was handling Oceanus, Hyperion and Prometheus all on her on I look to see what Brenda was doing she was handling h1 hell hound by her self which wasn't to bad since she just started fighting I went to help vortex with the titans "don't kill the titans just injure them bad enough to were they can teleport away" I said she nodded I started to fight Oceanus he started slice violently "didn't your mom teach you that violence isn't the solution" I said he just sneered at my comment I finally got one blow to his arm cutting it cleanly in half he roared while I sliced his other arm off I went for his legs as I did that he hit me in the arm with his sword I stagger back clutching my arm I think it time I use my power I shot lighting at him I kept shooting lighting at him in one hand and fire at him in one to the point where he was so weak he couldn't even stand up but still alive

I did the same to Prometheus but he seemed to be able to take more pain the oceanus just then Prometheus teleported away I turned around to see the battle was over I loom to see where Brenda was I saw her in the crowd cheering with the other soldier "ALRIGHT THIS BATTLE IS OVER YALL ALL DID GOOD


End file.
